Be My Girlfriend!
by Anna Delight
Summary: Ash tries to convince Misty to go on a fake date with him. What happens when she declines? Will Ash be able to convince her? Bigger question- how? Read to find out! Pokeshipping one-shot! R&R


_**Hiya guys! I'm back with another pokeshipping one-shot! Yay! This silly idea is dedicated to my best friend of all time- Ally! She is an amazing friend and we come up with most of my fanfic ideas together!**_

 _ **Ages-**_

 _ **Ash-16**_

 _ **Misty-16**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I, Anna Delight Wildermist, do not own Pokemon. (Sadly) ;(**_

 _ **Anyways, On with the fic! ;)**_

 **Be My Girlfriend!**

Misty was tired and definately not in a mood to deal with idiots. But here he was, the biggest, densest idiot of all time, Ash Ketchum. She groaned, rubbing her temples. How he was a Pokemon Master, even he himself did not know.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum! I am not in a mood to deal with your idiocity, so just tell me what you want already!", she yelled at him.

"Er, M-misty, I-I wanted a favour from you.", he stuuttred nevously.

" _What is it?_ ", she asked crossly. He was getting on her nerves now. That idiot had done nothing but stutter and mutter things for the past hour which was getting Misty quite mad now.

"Be my girlfriend!", he suddenly shouted, eyes screwed shut.

Misty nearly fell off the couch. "Say _WHAT_!?"

Ash waved his hands in front of him. "Not a real one! A make pretend one!", he justified himself.

Misty breathed a sigh of relief. Why she felt a little dissapointed she did not know. "You scared me there Ash. Anyways, why do you want me to be your _make pretend_ girlfriend?", she asked, emphasising on the 'make pretend'.

"Because this girl I met a while ago, her name is Sara I guess, she kinda developed a crush on me and she asked me on a date. I did not like her back and thought the feelings were a bit rushed so I said that I already had a girlfriend because I did not want her to get hurt. After that she quickly covered up by saying that she was joking and that she already had a boyfriend. Then she said we could go on a double date. I am inn big trouble Misty, so help me!", he rambled as quickly as he could.

 _'I hope Misty dosen't notice that I actually like her. I'd be in big trouble that way"_ , he nervousl thought.

"I see. Can't you ask someone else? I mean why are you asking me?, Misty asked slyly.

His cheeks turned red. "Because you are my best friend!", said Ash.

"But May, Dawn, Iris and Serena are your friends too", teased Misty.

"First of all, May is dating Drew and Dawn is dating Kenny. Secondly, Iris and Serena live too far away to come here for just a measly fake double date.", he explained.

"You could ask Gary's sister, Daisy", she said smirking. Teasing Ash was too fun.

"She is 5 years older than me!", he said.

"What about Leaf?", she prodded.

"She is dating Gary.", he said with a sigh. Convincing Misty was too hard.

"I ran out of people", Misty said.

"So that means you are agreeing?", asked Ash exitedly.

"No", she said stubbornly. She was gonna make Ash beg her thugh she would agree in a heartbeat.

"Why?", Ash whined

"Because I don't want to", was her stubborn reply

"Please?", asked Ash.

"No", Misty answered.

' _It's now or never'_ , he thought.

"Then be my real girlfriend!", he shouted.

"H-huh?", Mitsy said, confused. She had _not_ expected that!

"Yes! You heard me correct! Be my real girlfriend!", exclaimed Ash

"Why are you playing with my feelings like that?", murmured Misty softly

"I don't mean to Mist. I've kept this hiddden for a long time but today I've decided to tell you.", he said taking her hands in his.

"H-huh?", she asked, aparently confused.

"I love you. I have for a very long time. So long that it pained me to stay away from you. That is why I asked you to be my pretend girlfriend and no one else. All those other reasons were just excuses.", said Ash earnestly.

"Oh Ash! Why didn't you tell me before! I love you too! Ever since I fished you out of that river", she exclaimed.

Ash then pulled her in a tight embrace, burrying his face in her hair.

And they knew, whatever came to them after that, they would face it together. No matter what.

 _ **I know it has a very cheesy end but I like it that way. Iknow this fic wasn't that good but I added a lot of my efforts to it. Anyways, please review! It makes me very happy!**_

 _ **Smile, it looks good on you! ;)**_


End file.
